Suicídio Econômico
by Kimonohi Tsuki
Summary: A reunião estava silênciosa e tensa. Países de "1º e 3º" mundo discutiam o temido calote estadunidense. Se realizado, não só seria um suicídio de Estados Unidos, como também um ataque a todos os envolvidos...Fic explicando situação economica atual.


**Suicídio Econômico**

**Sinopse: A reunião estava silenciosa e tensa. Países de "1º e 3º" mundo discutiam o temido calote americano. Se realizado, não só seria um suicídio de Estados Unidos, como também um ataque a todos os envolvidos...Fic explicando situação econômica atual.**

* * *

><p>Silêncio... Um silêncio quase mortal invadia a sala durante a reunião, cena tão estranha vindo das reuniões geralmente tão "soltas" das nações.<p>

- I-isso...Isso é tudo que tenho a...Dizer... - Voz fraca, e de um leve gaguejo, era inevitável não notar o nervosismo nos olhos do auto-intitulado hero, enquanto voltava a se sentar em seu lugar.

Se a morte possuía voz, com certeza estava a sussurrar neste instante em plena sala, era muito pior do que um silencio absoluto e frio...Era como se o ar de toda a sala tivesse sido trocado por uma aflição gasosa, que impedia qualquer um de dizer qualquer coisa...

A economia estadunidense ia mal...Muito mal...Reflexo da ultima crise econômica, resultando em uma enorme dívida a seu país, e seu tempo para paga-la estava acabando...E por mais que lhe doesse seu patriótico peito afirmar isso, bem sabia que não teria como pagar-la...E com isso...

- Inaceitável aru! - Exclamou China levantando-se nervoso, observando o americano com indignação estampada no rosto, cortando com suas palavras o "gás" da sala, e voltando todas as atenções a si.

Alfred engoliu em seco, apertando a mão com força.

- Eu não...Não... - Sentiu uma sensação acida passar por sua garganta, seu orgulho destroçado, quase o engasgando - Eu não tenho como pag...

- EU NÃO QUERO SABER COMO VOCÊ VAI PAGAR ARU! - dizia o asiático batendo com ambas as mãos na mesa, incompreensível - Quando você precisou, eu o ajudei aru, agora você tem que me repassar tudo aru! Nada nesse mundo é de graça aru! Pensei que você mais que ninguém soubesse como SEU capitalismo funciona aru!

- NÂO EXPLIQUE O CAPITALISMO PARA MIM SEU TRAIDOR COMUNISTA! - Esbravejou o americano com toda a força que lhe restava, levantando-se também.

Muitos se afastaram um pouco surpresos, outros temerosos, mas China nem sequer se moveu, mais, elevou o rosto em deboche.

- Ou o que aru? Vai declarar guerra contra mim aru? - Riu sarcástico, recebendo um olhar assassino do "hero" - Se foi esse um dos grandes motivos pela sua decadência aru! Guerras, Guerras e mais guerras! Isso custa dinheiro aru, eu não vou pagar pelos SEUS erros Americano!

- Estados Unidos...China...Por favor sentem-se...Agora. - A voz forte do alemão surpreendeu os dois que viraram-se para ele, como se por um momento tivessem esquecido que estavam sendo assistidos pelo resto do mundo.

Era incrível, mesmo o inflexível Alemanha hesitava em falar, observando os dois com uma falsa expressão neutra, como se no fundo, não fosse de todo contra a discussão, como se concorda-se com o depoimento do chinês, e para seu azar, o estadunidense reparara nisso...

- Pois você alemão, foi um dos grandes motivos do meus gastos!

Uma expressão de pânico percorreu por toda a sala após tais palavras, e toda a falha neutralidade do alemão sumiu neste mesmo instante.

- E como eu fiquei em dívidas decorrentes, e as paguei você deveria ter feito o mesmo - Soltou com desprezo, lançando-lhe um olhar venenoso junto a Prússia pelo uso de tal tópico. - E espero "Senhor" Estados Unidos, que não espere ajuda da União Européia para isso, sabe bem que por causa de SUA última crise, muitos de nós estamos com problemas e-

- NÂO JOGUE TODA A CULPA PARA MIM SE-

- NÂO ESTAMOS AQUI PARA DISCUTIR COMO TUDO ACONTECEU, E SIM SE RESOLVERA!

Uma quarta voz ingressou a fervente discussão, surpreendo todos mais uma vez, porém de sobremaneira o americano, era Inglaterra.

O inglês mantinha os olhos fechados, e se os tivesse aberto, estaria encarando somente a mesa, de cabeça meio baixa, quiçá numa tentativa de não cometer o mesmo erro do alemão.

- Como representante do Reino da Grã Bretanha e Irlanda do Norte, espero que esta reunião venha a ter alguma utilidade que não seja a briga ridícula entre vocês, precisamos de ações! Imediatas! Pelo bem dos reinos que aqui represento, da União Européia, e equilíbrio econômico mundial.

- E para que isso seja mantido você deve pagar tudo que me deve aru!

- China! S'il vous plaît(por favor) pare.

França se adentrava na discussão, com uma postura séria que tão mal lhe caia.

- Seja como for, há uma dívida, e ela precisa ser paga, e sem ser parte desta discussão, algo é concreto no que Allemagne disse Amariqué, nós da União Européia, principalmente eu e Allemagne(Alemanha) não temos como sustentarmos isso, já temos cordas suficientes no pescoço de nosso próprio continente.

Portugal engoliu em seco, Grécia estranhamente acordado e até de olheiras desviou o olhar desonrado, as Irlandas observaram com ódio ressentido ao Estadunidense, Espanha mordeu o lábio inferior em descontentamento, e os Itálias, estranhamente quietos, se entreolharam angustiados.

Após tais palavras que soaram quase como uma sentença, Estados Unidos voltou a sentar-se, com seu punho agora a sangrar devido a o forte agarre que impôs a sua própria mão.

Ele sabia...Sabia que precisava pagar...Não precisava de nenhuma outra nação para lhe lembrar isso...Achavam que ele não teria consequências também?

Teria...Ah, e como teria...

Sentiu uma sensação gelada transcorrer todo seu corpo, sentiu o ar lhe faltar, e seu coração arder dolorosamente no peito.

O não pagamento desta divida teria consequências drásticas, terríveis... Era como arrancar as casas de suas classes medias, tirar o emprego de indeterminadas classes, um baque absurdo em sua Economia, sua já mal estabilidade... Perderia sua posição como maior potência, perderia tanto...Tanto...Como um tiro em sua própria cabeça, seu suicídio...

Estava tão perdido em suas próprias dores que nem ao menos notara que a reunião seguira sem ele.

- Eu sempre avisei, não, da? Ele acabaria prejudicando todos nós!

- Eu não quero saber como ele fará isso aru, pode aumentar seus impostos aru, diminuir seus investimentos na saúde e investimento sócial, aru! Ou aprovar esse maldito teto da dívida, e mesmo com ele ainda assim terá que fazê-lo aru!

Foi recentemente atraído de volta a discussão após tais palavras, "teto da dívida", ou seja, aumentar a quantidade total do que pode chegar a dever, não iria ajudar ao todo, mas lhe daria tempo, tempo para pensar e conversar os dois lados de seu governo a tomar alguma atitude para salvar a todos...

Ah, se ao menos entrassem em algum acordo! Só tinha três opções...

1º Dar um grande Calote na China, que teria terríveis consequências para si e atingiria todos os economicamente envolvidos.

2º Cortas gastos, e aumentar os impostos...

E 3º Aumentar o Teto da dívida para dar-lhe mais tempo...

Porém a terceira feria sua constituição, que estipula o valor máximo de endividamento

que se quer alterar agora...

Apertou as mãos com mais força, sentindo o sangue escorrer por entre seus dedos. Porém seus políticos não conseguiam entrar em um acordo! Republicanos...Democratas...Não conseguiam entrar em um acordo com seu chefe...E seu tempo, e o tempo da "estabilidade" estava acabando...

- Quero lembrar a todos aru - E todas as atenções voltaram-se a China uma vez mais, acabando com a recente balburdia formada, e que em algum momento que falhara notar havia se sentado.

- Que caso a "Grande maior economia mundial" não pague sua dívida aru, eu não arcarei com o calote sozinho, todos aqueles economicamente ligados a mim também sentiram suas consequências aru, e como Segunda maior economia, devo lembrar que não são poucos aru...Principalmente meus principais parceiros aru...

África do Sul fechou os olhos com força, enquanto murmurava algo incompreensível, Índia observou Estados Unidos fixamente sem piscar ou demonstrar qualquer expressão, China seguia o observando como um carrasco de foice recém afiada, Rússia parecia querer de qualquer forma matá-lo apenas com seu olhar, fuzilá-lo friamente e retalhar o cadáver restante, isso apenas com o olhar, Brasil, fechando o bloco dos BRICS, segurava firmemente uma espécie de colar com uma imagem de uma santa talvez, enquanto observava junto com os outros quatro o estadunidense, um de seus maiores parceiros econômicos atualmente era a China e depois Estados Unidos... Sua expressão sempre tão alegre mesmo nas adversidades era praticamente um poema, um misto de tantas emoções que nem sabia determiná-las.

- Você não tem volta atrás aru, tem que tomar uma decisão aru!

E sem esperar qualquer outra defesa do americano, China levantou-se da mesa, sendo seguido pelos outros três membros dos BRICS, e antes que o estadunidense pudesse trocar olhares com o brasileiro sentado na parte mais próxima, a dos americanos, o mesmo desviou o olhar, seguindo seus companheiros.

Logo, seguindo o movimento chinês, os demais americanos foram levantando-se da mesa, sem trocar palavras com o estadunidense, e os olhares que recebia, não era para nada amistosos. Nem mesmo seu próprio irmão, que reparara que viera na reunião hoje, apenas se escondeu atrás de seu urso, ironicamente para não ser visto, seguindo seus primos sem dizer nada.

Os próximos a levantarem-se foram os Asiáticos, Africanos e Oceânicos, pode observar no outro extremo da mesa Japão arrumando suas coisas, Japão que ficou toda a reunião em silêncio, e vez nenhuma concordara com seu 'amigo'.

Como resposta a sua pergunta insonora, Estados Unidos recebeu apenas um balançar negativo com a cabeça do nipônico, que logo em seguida retirou-se da sala.

Os últimos a repetirem o gesto foram os europeus, que mantiveram uma rápida conversa enquanto os demais se retiravam, e como os anteriores, sem trocar palavras, e alguns poucos olhares reprovadores.

O último a sair foi Inglaterra, o único que desde o movimento de ser erguer da cadeira a chegada da porta seguiu observando o americano, com um olhar vazio, sem brilho...

Por um momento abriu a boca para falar, fazendo o coração do estadunidense dar um salto, mas logo soltou a fechar os olhos, e em sequencia foi arrastado sem dó por Escócia, que lançara o último olhar condenador a Estados Unidos antes de fechar a porta.

Estava sozinho nessa, tinha que tomar alguma decisão, seus chefes precisavam tomar alguma decisão.

E sabia, que o mundo estava esperando sua resposta...

* * *

><p><em>E esta é a atual situação, e todos aguardamos o que vira a acontecer agora...<em>

_Espero que tenha ficado compreensível, e que alguém tenha entendido ^^'_

_Será que mereço algum Review? ó.ò_

V


End file.
